Halloween Dance
by Darth-Balls
Summary: Ron can't find a date to the dance... at all. And it's coming up soon! Every girl he's asked has turned him down. But... there might be an alternative option. YAOI HR, mentions twincest Oneshot


A/N- Some of this was quite tricky to write, because I wasn't sure how to transform Ron from his seemingly heterosexuality to bisexuality or possible closeted homosexuality. I think I could have done better, so if you have any suggestions just in case I write another fic like this, let me know.

Laughing was heard from the hallway near Gryffindor tower. "Like I would ever go to the dance with you!" A tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said, in between fits of laughter. "I don't care if you do hang out with Harry Potter! You're such a dork! And besides," she said, turning the other way, "I only go out with other Hufflepuffs!" She walked away, leaving behind a red in the face Ron.

The read headed Gryffindor glared at the girl as she left. "You didn't have to be so mean about it..." He said quietly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He sighed, walking into the Gryffindor common room and sitting on an arm chair in front of the fireplace.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry queried, worried at the somber expression on Ron's face.

"What do you think is wrong?" Ron asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh... I take it she said no then."

"She said no and threw it in my face is more like it. I don't understand this. She was the fifth girl today to say no. I'm going to be the only one there without a date... This is how it's going to be for the rest of my life, isn't it?!"

"Calm down. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Yeah, okay. I'll have to go with Moaning Murtle at this rate." Ron remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So, what about you? Who's the lucky girl?"

Harry looked at the floor. "Well, I haven't asked anyone."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you've gotten plenty of offers. And what about Cho? I thought you fancied her."

The boy who lived shrugged. "I really only like her as a friend. I told her that when she asked me to go to the dance with her. And I turned down the other girls who asked me. No one was really my type."

Ron glared at his friend. "Well, just who is your type?" He questioned angrily, annoyed and jealous at the fact that Harry could have just about any girl he wanted, yet he chose to turn all of them down.

Harry smiled. "You'll see who my type is when I ask them to the dance. Trust me, you'll be the first to know."

"Who is she?!" Ron asked frantically, curiosity piqued by the fact that Harry had actually found someone he wanted to be more than just friends with.

"It's a secret." said Harry, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, you better hurry up and ask whoever it is. The dance is the day after tomorrow."

"Come on, you're my last hope!" Ron said, practically crying at Hermione's feet.

The young witch sighed. "Ron, get off the floor." She said, helping him up. "You knew I was already going with Viktor, so why ask?"

"Because I was hoping you'd do something nice for one of your best friends." He said, trying to make her feel guilty. "Besides, what do you see in Viktor anyway?!"

Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. "He's just... So great. It's hard for me to describe really." She said dreamily.

"Fine, be that way." Ron pouted, knowing that he couldn't get Hermione to go with him. Sulking, he turned around, making his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong?" Fred and George asked in unison as Ron entered the common room.

"You two have dates for the Halloween dance, right?"

The twins smiled and looked at each other, before turning back to Ron and nodding their heads. "Of course we have dates." Said Fred, smiling brightly.

Ron groaned. "Everyone but me does! It's not fair!" He sighed. "So, who are you two taking?" He inquired, figured that one of them would be going out with Angelina, but he didn't know who the other girl could possibly be.

"Well,-" said George.

"-it's a secret." Fred finished.

Ron looked at his two brothers suspiciously. He knew that they were going with someone and they weren't just saying it was a secret because they didn't have dates. There were a couple of girls that Ron knew of who had their eyes on the twins. "Why can't you tell me?" The red headed boy asked, narrowing his eyes. "Are they really ugly?"

George shook his head. "Not my date. As a matter of fact, they're one of the most beautiful people in Hogwarts."

"Same with me. You'll just have to wait for the dance to find out. Although, I don't think you'll be too happy about our choices."

Ron shrugged. "Unless you're going out with one of those Slytherin bitches, like Pansy, I don't think I'd mind." He sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "I just hope I'll find someone to go with me by the time the dance starts... But I doubt it."

"Relax, you'll definitely find someone. As a matter of fact, I've got word about someone who wants to go with you." Said Fred.

Ron looked wide eyed at his brother. "Who is it?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!?!"

"Well, it's someone you're friends with, and someone you know very well. But that's all I can tell you."

"Why?!" Yelled Ron, startling some of the other people in the common room. "That's completely unfair! What if they're too shy to ask me out?!"

George smiled. "Well, my girly younger brother, I assure you that the person who likes you will definitely ask you out. So don't be worried about that. Be worried about what you're reaction might be. You might say no to them."

"Why would I do that? Are they seriously ugly?"

"No." Fred mumbled. "Not at all. Actually, they're quite beautiful."

"Then why would I say no?!"

"You'll see..." Said George, before yawning and covering his mouth with his hand. "C'mon Fred, I'm tired." He said, taking his twin's hand and walking off to the boy's sleeping quarters.

Ron wondered why they always had to go to sleep at the same time and always went to sleep in the same bed. But he shrugged it off. 'Must be a twin thing.' He thought to himself. He figured he might as well go to bed too.

The next day, Ron awoke, rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking away from the blinding sun. He sat up and then noticed something on the edge of his bed. 'Roses...' he thought to himself. His heart leaped. 'That means someone likes me! This is probably from the person who wants to go to the dance with me! Hmm... But what kind of girl gives flowers to a guy?' He shrugged at the thought. 'Oh well. It's not like I mind. Actually, I think it's kind of nice...' This thought made him blush, and he smiled brightly. He picked up the note that was next to the roses and started reading it.

_Dear Ron, _

_I hope you don't think it odd of me to give you flowers, but I thought it would be a nice gesture. Anyway, at 8:00 tomorrow, right before the dance starts, I'll be waiting for you at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I hope you don't get too freaked out over who I am... And I hope that if you say no, it doesn't change our friendship. _

The rest of the day, Ron was talking about his 'secret admirer', and showing off his note to a very annoyed Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George.

"Alright mate, we get it." Said Harry, smiling at his best friend. "Have you got any idea who it's from?"

Ron shook his head. "Not at all. From the clues those two over there gave me," he said, looking at his twins, "I haven't the slightest of ideas."

"Well," Said Hermione. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out then."

It was the next day, and Ron was nervously making his way up to the Astronomy Tower. He was dressed in black slacks, and a blue button up shirt. For once, he actually liked his appearance. He just hoped the person who had asked him out would like his appearance as well. Not knowing that much about clothes, Hermione had helped him to pick out his outfit. As Ron reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, he looked in front of him, and there stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was tall- a little shorter than him though, and she had long, wavy brown hair with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were big and were bright green in color. She was dressed in clothing similar to Ron's only black. The young Gryffindor thought it was a bit odd for her to be in boy's clothing, however, it did not take away from her beauty. Although Ron was sure he had never seen her before in his life, he felt he somehow knew her. "Hi..." Ron murmured.

The girl smiled, walking up to him. "You don't recognize me, do you?" She questioned.

Ron shook his head, wanting to say something intelligent, but no words came to mind.

"That's okay... You'll know who I am soon." The girl said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Ron felt his face go red as the girl leaned in closer and her lips connected with his.

When both pulled away and opened their eyes, Ron jumped back a little. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. The girl's hair had gotten dramatically shorter, she was wearing glasses, her chest had become completely flat, and her face was a lot different. "H-Harry?!"

The boy who lived smiled at his best friend. "I... I'm sorry for tricking you. But would you have kissed me if you knew it was me? I doubt it."

Ron was completely unsure of what to say. He wasn't mad or anything. Not at all. He didn't really know what to feel. He found it so hard to believe that Harry actually liked him that way. Ron was silent for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. "Do people know that... that you like... boys?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Don't they laugh at you?"

"No. Not at all. Of course, people like Draco will occasionally have something to say about it. But he's always made fun of me. So it's nothing different. Are you worried that if you go to the dance with me, people will make fun of you?"

Ron blushed, and nodded his head. "I-I know I shouldn't care so much about image... But I can't help it."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Don't worry. Believe it or not, there are a lot of gay couples in this school. More than you think. Did you know your brothers- Fred and George are gay?"

Ron's eyes widened. "You're kidding! Really?! Why didn't they tell me? I wouldn't have minded."

"They know you wouldn't have. It's who they're going out with that they're afraid you'll get mad at."

"Why? Who are they going out with?"

"Each other."

"You know, for some reason that doesn't seem odd. They've always been really close..."

"They'll be really happy to know you think that. So...um... Would you like to go to the dance with me? I mean, I can understand if you don't want to, but I just thought I'd ask." Said Harry, hope lining his voice.

Ron smiled at him, nodding his head. The two leaned foreword for another kiss before heading down to the great hall where the dance was being held.

THE END

A/N- I'm sorry for the rushed ending, but like, after a few days working on this in between commercials on Adult Swim, I got a bit frustrated because there was not enough Snape... There wasn't any Snape... I need my Severus... glomps him I also need twincest... And there wasn't enough! But I wanted to make a Harry/Ron fic because there a great couple too. This is my first PG rated Harry Potter fic ever... Also, there was a word limit on this and I had to make it under 2000 words.


End file.
